Dream Rose
by Kalieapap
Summary: Will's sent on a training mission with Horace as back-up. who do they meet along the way? what's Horace hiding? SLASH, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Dream Rose

**Summary**: Will's sent on a training mission with Horace as back-up. Who do they meet along the way? What's Horace hiding? M later chapters, Yaoi, will try a threesome scene at the end.

**Pairing;** Will/Horace

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 1: Briefing **

Walking down the familiar old grey stone corridor Horace was on his way to the palace infirmary to stock up on his heavily depleted healing supplies, after a rather painful sparing session, when he spotted Crowley striding down the hall coming his way, but sadly as Horace's mind was elsewhere on what supplies he needed he didn't really register the little fact that Crowley was in front of him until the old Ranger called out to him from up the hall.

"Horace! Great timing! Can l have a word with you please?"

Horace stopped in his tracks, looking up to the Ranger as he blinked a few times; trying to wake up a bit. "Sure, I was just going to go get a check-up." He wasn't planning to admit to anyone, not even the dead, how much his body hurt after his training session with the local blacksmith; the bastard was pure muscle and was more skilful with his weapons then most knights. "What can l do for you?" Horace inquired. It was unusual for the old ranger to seek out anyone outside of the corps…well, unless it was a pretty barmaid anyway. Crowley may not seem it to most but he was especially notorious for it when he was younger, or so he'd heard, and his reputation had only _slightly_ improved with age.

"Not here..." Crowley insisted. After a moment's thought Crowley decided it would be safest to speak in Ranger territory rather than knight territory; the knights were the biggest gossipers in the castle, even worse than the maids...well it was more accurate to say the knights were the maid's sources…anyway… "Come to the Rangers infirmary. They'll look after you instead for your check-up and we can also talk more comfily there."

Shrugging Horace just decided to follow the old Ranger and see what this was about. It couldn't hurt to see the corps infirmary any either as they would properly know how to keep their mouth shut better than his normal healer. As he followed Crowley Horace noticed the way they were going lead them quite close to the Kings chambers; as if the Rangers were the Kings last line of defence. The thought peeved him a little as it felt like the abilities of knights were second to Rangers. He knew it was illogical, but emotions didn't follow logic.

It felt like not time at all had passed before Crowley was opening a door with the inscription 'C_eidwad Brenhinol Halt'_ engraved into the golden plaque. He had no idea what it meant but he knew it was foreign; he had heard Will mention once that some Rangers liked to use foreign languages to help retain and protect their secrets. The name on the engraving gave away the identity of the room's occupant, so he wasn't surprised when the door opened to reveal a perfectly dressed Halt…well the perfectly dressed part was a little odd and so was the healer standing beside him. But what were they doing here? Weren't they meant to be heading for the infirmary, instead of the infirmary coming to them?

"Good evening apprentice Horace." Halt greeted him civilly. Only a little bite left over from that porridge incident; he hadn't meant to cause Halt to temporarily lose his sense of taste with that _tiny _little bit of chili powder, but sadly Halt wasn't buying it.

"Good evening Ranger Halt"

"Me and Halt have agreed," Crowley began before Halt tried to castrate the boy again "That Will needs a mission where he's not depending on another, more experienced Ranger for direction and guidance." Crowley sighed, playing his part "but we also agreed that he should still have some form of backup...you being the obvious candidate for this mission. We have already cleared the mission with your quarter master and instructors." Really it was a simple somewhat safe exercise to see how the two apprentices coped with the different skills and mindset of their partner when there weren't classical authorities present to act as a mediator between the two parties.

Crowley watched as the healer walked up to Horace and started checking him over for injuries while doing a general examination. He waited till he was behind Horace before giving in to the urge to grin, but he quickly wiped it away as he kept moving; pretending to observe the landscape paintings he had observed a hundred times before as he brought his amusement under control; It wouldn't do to make Horace suspicious now would it? But after five minutes of silence he was finally starting to lose patients with the boy's silence.

"Well Horace? Do you accept?!" Crowley demanded, finally turning to face the lad, impatient, only to find Erin toying with the boy. Crowley withheld a sigh; Erin was the best of the best but he loved to get very touchy with the young male charges. It appeared as if Erin's eagerness had rendered Horace silent in his innocence.

"Yes sir" Horace finally squeaked. The doctor had moved on to groping his ass after thoroughly examining his thighs, looking for knots in the muscle...he hoped the excuse the healer gave was true. Blushing ruby for all to see Horace had never had an examination quite this thorough before. And it was making him quite bashful at the thought of what was, and was not, going to be done. What had he gotten himself into?

"Good. The full details will be sent to you shortly. Till then have a good evening." said Crowley stiffly as he left, closing the door behind him. A wolf-like grin spreading across his face as he thought of what Erin would do the 'poor handsome boy'.

'..._this is going to be fun...'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N (Original): many thanks to Barbasulrico for helping me get started, and l hope he will keep helping me through this whole story.**

**A/N (22/11/13): Edited**

Ceidwad Brenhinol = Royal Ranger


	2. Chapter 2

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 2: Mystery Knight**

Riding through the lush green underbrush and dense foliage near his assigned cabin Will was contemplating the message he'd received from Halt earlier that day as he was finishing his patrols of the area. Just thinking about it caused a flash of the massage to appear in his mind; he had been running the message through his head so much he'd memorised it, though that wasn't hard it how short it was.

_Ranger 50_

_You are to be sent on a training mission to see whether or not you are capable of commanding a high ranking knight while on a mission in three days. The duration of the mission will be approximately 5 weeks. _

_You are to meet your new companion at the Crones Crossroad to the North of_ _Castle Redmont._

_Ranger Corps Commander, Silver Oakleaf, Crowley Meratyn_

He didn't know why all-of-a-sudden he was being sent on this mission, or even what it entailed with such little information…and who was the knight they'd send with him? It'd have to be someone they trusted to let them anywhere near the secret techniques they used to protect and carry out their missions...but he just didn't think he knew any high ranking knights those two would _like_ let-alone _trust_ that much outside of Baron Arald and Sir Rodney who would have the time to spend with him on a training mission; those two were notorious among the Ranger's for expressing their opinions on knights together during the Gatherings.

Will sighed, he didn't have enough information to work with to form a clear picture, and he knew he wouldn't know who the knight was till he went to meet him. Turning Tug around once he reached the end of the river boundary, as indicated by a main road and old stump, Will then proceeded to ride back to his cabin; he needed to pack what he'd need and leave a letter for Edwina that she would be able to read when she next visited. He didn't know if he'd really be gone for 5 weeks or if it may stretch out longer.

Arriving at his cabin Will unsaddled Tug and rubbed him down thoroughly, paying extra care to Tug's maintenance, as they would be leaving early tomorrow morning in order to make it to the meeting place on time. Once Tug was happily fed and clean Will went inside to cook and pack his bags. Quickly throwing a pot on the stove after lighting the fire, Will waited for the water to boil before adding the vegetables; he will need to wait half an hour before he can even think about adding the noodles. While the vegetables were cooking Will grabbed his bags from the cabins trunk and proceeded to pack his arrows, bows, spare strings, spare clothes and as much preserved food as he could carry. He also remembered to separate his money into three different pouches and hide them separately from each other; one for his everyday expenses which he would carry on him, one for his work expenses which would go in his bag, and another for emergencies for like if he lost his other pouches to pickpockets. That one will defiantly be going into the hidden compartment of Tug's saddle horn.

Getting up from his packing to check the vegetables, Will was happy to find that it was time to add the noodles. It would be another half hour before the noodles were cooked but luckily he had enough wood to keep him going well into the night and well into the next morning. By the time the half hour had finished Will was positively famished and extremely glad he had made an extra-large serving then he usually would.

Before long Will had finished his meal and headed to bed; his bags ready to be mounted to Tug's saddle in the morning.

XXXXXXXX

Arriving at the crossroads a little latter than expected thanks to a persistent farmer, Will was shocked to find Horace waiting for him under the signs at the beginning of the crossroad. His friend hadn't noticed him yet but Will knew it wouldn't be long before he noticed, but one thought plagued him; W_hat was he doing here?_

"Horace!?" hollered Will, still a short distance away but not so far that they couldn't hear each other if they yelled what they wanted to say. Urging Tug into a canter, Will soon caught up to Horace who was sporting a grin so wide it would have been considered evil on any other face, but due to Horace still having a bit of baby fat it just looked like bad news on his. Will was worried. The last time he had seen that look was just before his friend decided to dump a bucket of iced water on his head in revenge for hanging his underwear on the outside of the line facing the local bakery; where his little crush of the time had been working.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you meant to be stationed at the castle?"

"What about you?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet some knight here…" seeing Horace's grin turn cheeky when he had started to look around for said knight, what was really going on suddenly dawned on him "Horace! It's you! I'm supposed to meet you! When was it decided? How did it happen? Why you? When…" on and on the questions came, till Will had finally lost his breath and ran out of questions. They had been standing there for at least five minutes while he asked.

Now Horace sighed "Will. Breathe, breathe. One it was decided about three weeks ago, Crowley asked me. And they choose me because you trust me and we've been on missions together before, that's why."

Finally catching his breath, all Will could say was "Oh."

After a while Will finally recovered enough to speak. "So what mission are we doing anyway? My orders didn't actually mention what we were meant to do" hearing this, Will watched as Horace quickly retrieved a letter from his pocket and waited for him to tell him what it said.

"We're just meant to retrieve some supplies and artefacts. As far as I can tell we got to go north first." Knowing Crowley Horace and Will knew it would probably be a lot tricker then it sounded, but it was a training mission, what could happen? Turning Tug and Kicker onto the northern road they started their journey north, talking idly along the way as the scenery steadily turned from the a lush and green forests of the spring south, to the warm autumn forests of the north. The journey promised to be a pleasant one if this weather kept up.

~End Chapter 2~

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long time.**

**Updated: 30/11/13**


	3. Chapter 3

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 3: The Lil' Old Women**

Will and Horace had been riding for three days before they finally neared the small town of Angus. And in the most unlucky of events, with weather too hot to be considered winter but cold enough that no one in their right minds would be travelling in it Kicker decided to throw a shoe in. Luckily for Will and Horace they were close enough to the small village at the time that they were able to walk Kicker the short distance it would take to get him to the local Blacksmith to be re-shod. Will and Horace were also lucky that said village had a rather good inn with a private underground bathhouse that was fuelled by the local hot spring. As cold as they were it was very likely to be their first stop after they dropped Tug off in the inn stables.

After they had left Kicker with the local blacksmith and settled Tug in the stables they both quickly made their way to sign in to the inn's lodge and pay for their accommodation. The room they found the innkeeper in was kept warm by a lit fireplace and what appeared to be vents leading from the bathhouse. Despite the weather the inn maintained a warm atmosphere that served to lift their spirits and warm their bodies. Walking up to the desk Will looked through the accommodation options, while Horace looked around at the paintings depicting mythical creatures.

"Hello, we would like to book one room with twin beds and semi-unlimited access to the bathhouse."

"Right Lad, sign your name and the name of your friend in the ledger; board and access will be 10 silver." While Will payed for the rooms, not even caring for the high price he was so cold, Horace continued to look around. Before long he was beckoned by the elderly lady sitting on the worn wooden bench to the side of the room. The old lady possessed black, almost entirely white, hair and vibrant blue eyes while wearing a worn, but still vibrant and soft looking green shall.

"Might ye be interested in one of me lovelies for ye or yer companion dearie?" the frail lady exclaimed when she noticed him staring; raising the woven basket Horace had failed to notice beforehand. He noticed that it was full of vials that were emitting fragrances he recognised, from the scent of the sweetest rose to the rare delicate scent of the White Moon Lilies; the only reason he could even tell the scents apart or even what they were was because of all the courtesans he had been forced to interacted with in the castle. Looking up at the old women Horace inquired as to how much a bottle was.

Pausing, the women pondered, finally deciding on "A copper piece each".

"What are they?" Horace asked, eyeing the potions curiously. Nothing that dear could only be a cheap scent; the women of the court tended to get their scents at a bronze each while their other products like moisturisers were half a copper.

"An assortment of potions concocted within the spiders web" exclaimed the women, dreamy eyed as she observed the curious young man standing before her. Picking up three vials, deciding to ignore the '_spiders web_' remark, Horace proceeds to ask what each was and what it did. Pointing to a vial with an emerald apple green colour that he held in his hand which he thought looked appealing labelled '_Moonlight Muses' _she immediately exclaimed it to be an energy stimulant; Horace guessed you swallowed this one. He then proceeded to point to a red and silver coloured one labelled '_Gabriel's Blessing_', which she said to be a potion used for mild healings. Both concoctions sounded quite useful to Horace and he thought they may come in handy during the mission.

"How's it work?"

"ye mealy rub it on ye skin and it'll immediately start to work, easing ye aching muscles and lessening the sight of bruises...Among other things. It can also be swallowed to a small degree." she explained patently, but as Horace was looking at the vial he failed to spot the spark of mischief floating in the old women's eyes. Had he seen it he wouldn't have been so trusting of her elucidation.

Shifting his eyes to the last vial he held, he noticed it wasn't a deep black as he had first thought, but an impossibly deep midnight blue. Looking to the label he saw it read '_Lucifer's Desire'_…who was Lucifer? He knew it as probably a name from some myth but he didn't recognise it, same with that other name…Gabriel.

Looking up, expecting to see the old women waiting to either answer another question or get her payment all Horace saw was the old wooden walls of the inn, and an empty bench.

"You ready to go Horace" called Will, startling Horace out of his shock and sense of foreboding. Looking to his friend who was holding the key to what he assumed was their room; Horace was reminded that Will could properly do that little disappearing act too but…just not as creepily.

"Coming"

-0-0-0-0-0-

When they made it to the room they found a letter waiting on each of their beds. Walking over to his own letter Will opened it to see what it said.

"_The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"_

"What's this? A riddle?" asked Will, confused. Walking over to the bed that was his Horace read aloud his own letter.

"_Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_~End Chap 3 ~_

**AN: sorry it's been so long, 1st my computer crashed with my **_**completed **_**Dream Rose (l was going for whole 'hold off for a while then bombard with the whole complete story' surprise) so now I'm starting again an trying to remember all the yummy lemons l wrote using what reviewers wanted... does anyone want something to happen while there in town/inn? Suggestions are welcome! **

**Updated: 8/12/13**


	4. Chapter 4

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 4: Riddles**

"So what doesn't like water? A Cat?" Horace remembered what had happened when Will was tricked into washing Alyss's cat Odin; he's been pink for a week before the scratches started to heal properly. But it was defiantly entertaining for everyone else who got to look at him. Will had even taken to wearing his cloak indoors.

"Yes," Will conceded with what Horace though was, an amusing wince "but they still need it to survive, so not an animal..."

"Do you recon its clues to what we're meant to find?" it did seem like Crowley's style to confuse the hell out of them just for the fun of it…more than likely this was the plan all along.

"Maybe…" looking around the room Will noticed some slightly wilted potted flowers on the middle night stand "what about a plant? You can over water it." as evidenced by said wilting plant.

"But it still needs at least a little water"

After they thought for a while Will thought he had the answer. Turning to Horace he hoped it was the answer as he couldn't think of anything else even remotely close.

"What about fire? That stuff can't handle any water." Will watched as Horace considered his answer

"So that's the answer to that one, now what about the other?" Looking to the first scrape of paper both boys racked their brain for the answer but both still came out empty. Deciding they would think more on it later they both went to bed after enjoying a long hot bath.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning found Will and Horace still working on the riddle but to no avail, and they still hadn't discovered how the riddles had even arrived in their room before they did; the stop was unplanned after all with no way for another to have known. Going downstairs they were pleased to discover the inn had its own food service. Going to the bar where they both ordered carrot and sweet potato soup with a large bowl of fried potato slices, which they happily devoured.

Once finished with breakfast they went to retrieve Kicker and pay the blacksmith for his services. Walking into the blacksmiths building Horace went to retrieve Kicker, giving Will his bag of coins so Will could pay the man. As Horace was sliding Kicker's bridle on Will went to pay the blacksmith, who's name Horace had forgotten to mention, finding him to be working on what looked to be the headboard to a bed with a lot of odd attachments that didn't really look practical. Noticing the man hadn't noticed him Will decided to call out to him…and maybe ask him what that thing was for.

"Hello, I'm here to pay for the shoe fitting for the horse me and my friend brought in yesterday."

"Ah yes, the one with the missing shoe…" watching the man calculate what he was owed in his head as if he hadn't just jumped, Will hoped it wouldn't set them back too much; the rooms had already cost more then they had originally planned to spend "15 coppers when ya ready." …the fee was acceptable so long as it was a darn good job.

"Just out of curiosity, but what are you working on?" Will wondered if he shouldn't have asked when he gave him that creepy looking smirk.

"It's the headboard for one of the high end brothels. See, they need these special ones made so they have places for all the attachments they use with their clients as well as when they are decorating a room." The blush Will was now sporting was worthy of the envy of any ripe tomato, when Will was suddenly struck with an idea. Walking to the blacksmith, who had turn to put down his tools and hide his snickering, he hoped his idea would work.

"Excuse me; can you help me with something else?" watching as he stood to face him Will was glad the large man had a friendly face on instead of the pervy one he was sporting a moment ago.

"What would you be needing help with lad?"

"A Riddle we haven't been able to figure out;_ "The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?_" watching the man Will was aware immediately when the man thought he had figured it out. At least that made one of us.

"That sounds to me like a coffin lad" exclaimed the man proudly. Thinking it over Will finally concluded the man was right, though he hadn't realised blacksmiths were so sharp, he was defiantly glad this one was.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" inquired Horace, it was an odd answer. Even for a riddle.

"Well, the local Master Greenwood has said in the past that his worst job is making coffins, the rich buy 'em early when they don't need 'em, and the one who do need 'em normally drop dead long before they realise they needed to get one."

When Will and Horace returned to their room it was to find a folded piece of parchment waiting on each bed. Walking over to his own; Will had a pretty good idea of what the letter would hold;

"_I know a picture fair to see,  
A picture full of fire and light,  
This picture changes constantly,  
Yet it is ever fresh and bright._

A narrow frame contains it all,  
Yet all great things that move the heart -  
Although this picture is so small -  
They reach us only by its art."

Looking to Horace he noticed him reading his own riddle.

"What's yours say"

"_A cloud was my mother, the wind is my father, my son is the cool stream, and my daughter is the fruit of the land. A rainbow is my bed, the earth my final resting place, and I'm the torment of man_."

"The '…torment of man' part doesn't sound that promising."

"No, it doesn't" noticing a blemish on the other side of the parchment Will wondered what it could be. "What's on the other side?" watching Horace flip the parchment over Will hoped whatever it was would tell them what all these riddles were about.

"_I was once a Royal Ranger, Who could I be?_"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Edited the past chapters. 31/12/13**


	5. Chapter 5

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 5: On The Road Again**

"_I was once a Royal Ranger, Who could I be?_"

"…"

"…"

"So we're looking for a person?" asked Horace, looking form the parchment to Will, somewhat confused because the clues they had from the riddles they had managed to solve seemed a bit out-there when you compare them with a human.

"Looks like it." Glancing to Horace Will wondered what the answers to these new questions could be but the fact the person they were looking for was a Royal Ranger…

"I think we should move on to Terra Castle instead of Elora Village."

"Why? Isn't that place mostly deserted? And the scholars of Elora Temple might know the answer the these new riddles, you said so yourself last night!" though Horace couldn't for the life of him remember why it was like that to begin with at Terra Castle; the one time he'd asked his trainer all he got was a 'because it is'…though thinking back on it he properly didn't know either.

"Yes, but I think the identity to our missing ranger might be there."

"Why do you think that?"

"…I just think it would be a good idea…" walking to the water basin Will then proceeded to prepare for bed while Horace proceeded to look at him as if he'd lost his mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Setting out the next day Horace was annoyed. He had asked Will repeatedly _why_ he thought the ranger would be at this Terra Castle but had refused to say why; it was going to drive him barmy trying to get it out of the tight lipped ranger. It was Maria Koomen's pies all over again! It'd been three days since they had left the lovely worm sanctuary of the inn to trek in the blasted freezing cold fields to some castle in the middle of nowhere! With Will not even saying a peep about why outside of 'I think it's a good idea' why is it a good idea!

"I think we'll arrive there in one more day. Then we can finally rest for a while." Horace knew Will noticed him watching him, but still ignored him just the same. Admittedly it may be out of revenge for all of his questioning but still, ya can't leave a guy hanging like this!

Thankfully, after a few more hours it was time to set up camp; before it got too cold or dark to light a fire or risk freezing to death. While Horace was out trying to collect as many dry, non-frozen branches as he could in the very small amount of time available, Will was contemplating his options and the odd…behaviour…Horace had been displaying ever since he'd 'bumped' into Horace at the crossroads for the mission. He'd become well…obsessive. Always wanting to know where he was and becoming defensive to anyone who spoke to him, then lecturing him afterwards about stranger danger!

"Will!"

_Thunk_

Turning to where the noise originated Will quickly drew his bow and aimed, feeling Horace as he came to stand behind him guarding his back. Seeing movement to his left he shot three arrows in quick succession, relieved when he heard a grunt and the sound of dead weight falling. Studying the tree line for any irregularities or movement, Will was just about to shoot an enemy, who was carless enough to leave their foot sticking out, when he heard Horace yelp. But quickly glancing back to check on Horace would prove to be his mistake, as while he was able to ascertain that Horace was holding his own and had only sustained a flesh wound, it gave his enemy with the exposed foot a chance to slip past his defences and strike. Quickly drawing his short blade Will made quick work of killing his attacker, only to look down to see the knife wound, handle still sticking out of the wound, but noting it was only a flesh wound before pulling it out and preparing himself to continue the fight…only to find Horace had already finished it while he was distracted. Looking around Will suspected if there had been others they had decided to run instead of fight. Taking their comrades with them.

"Will?" turning to face Horace Will felt as if he were in a daze, as his mind rapidly became increasingly fogy, maybe the blade had some sort of poison on it?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Watching as Will collapsed had Horace convinced he had felt his heart stop. Running the sort distance between them he set about the task of both panicking while trying to remember all he knew about healing; which admittedly wasn't much. After having removed Wills upper layers he was able to see only the one wound, but for Will to collapse it must mean whatever made the wound had some sort of poison laced on it or it had hit something vital…was their anything vital there? Did they bring anything for poison?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A/N: My Rangers Apprentice fic's will be finished first as I do not wish to leave them Discontinued just because I've lost interest. I do not want to be one of those Authors who write stories and then never finish them. Should I ever be unable to finish a story I shall put it up for Adoption.


	6. Chapter 6

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 6: Side effect**

Rummaging around in his backpack Horace couldn't for the life of him remember where he had put those dam bottles! He hadn't particularly cared where he had put them before and now that he actually needed them he couldn't find them! Rummaging through everything; clothes, weapons, cleaning equipment, first aid pouch…they had to be somewhere they Oh…they were hiding in with his toiletries pouch. Wonder how they got placed in their? Grabbing all three he rushed to the makeshift tent where he had left Will; Hidden from the elements.

Uncorking the blue-black bottle he took a few sips himself before administering the rest to Will. Forgetting in his panic the little fact that the healing potion he was looking for was actually red and silver, not blue-black and the fact the old lady had taken off before she'd ever told him what this one did well...

Nodding off to sleep after ascertaining Will was fine and taking care of any superficial wounds they had sustained; Horace couldn't have predicted how he would soon be awaken next.

_**~ 15 Minutes Later ~**_

Horace woke to the sensation of hands running all over his body, lingering on his thigh and chest. Ogling, he had to blink a few times to determine that; Yes. Will was shimmying all over him in the most impressive and lewd display he had ever scene. Looking into, what he could see of Will's eyes in the dark was half lidded in a sweet haze of arousal and lust.

"Ah-Will?" Will didn't even peek, just continued with undressing him until nearly everything but his under armour was fully exposed.

"So how do we do this?"

"Well, one thing that's great about having a ranger as a lover is that there are potions that can help in this kind of situation." Will whispered into Horace's ear as seductively as he could. He hadn't thought he would have to use them but he was still glad he was required to carry those potions anyway. Even if he tended to just use them when he had to loosen the door on his cabin.

"What kind of potions?" Horace asked and Will wrapped his arms around Horace's neck. Pert ass poised high in the air. Horace couldn't help it if his eye's lingered a moment or two.

"One's to help the process along." Will licked the shell of Horace's ear while taking one of Horace's large hands to his entrance. Helping Horace to push one large digit inside; having already lubricated himself before Horace had woken earlier.

Horace was amazed at how easily he was able to eventually slide his three large fingers into Will's entrance. Flipping their positions he looked up at Will when he heard him moan. He smirked and twisted his fingers like he would if he was with a girl. Will's back arched in pleasure and he cried out when Horace bumped against his prostate. He moaned repeatedly as Horace hit it again and again. Horace watched in heady lust as Will began to fuck himself on his fingers with no help from him. He raked his eyes over the form beneath him and silently groaned. Will's eyes were closed, gripping the sleeping bag; his back was arched, his chest heaving, and moans, groans, mewls, and cries of pleasure fell out of pouty lips as he continued his pleasurable torture. For someone who was so in control to start with it brought Horace a good deal of satisfaction to see the proud ranger withering beneath him.

"H-Horace!" Will whined in pleasure, and Horace gave a sigh of relief. He doubted he would be able to last much longer. Withdrawing his fingers Horace quickly entered Will. Will arched his back more with a keen in pleasure at the glorious feeling of being filled. "M-move Horace!" Will said breathlessly. He hadn't realised what he'd been craving until he had finally got a taste of it, and he wanted MORE!

Horace moaned as he pulled out before thrusting back into the tight heat. Girls were NEVER this tight or Hot! He put his hands on either side of Will's head to brace himself as he continued to thrust brutally into Will. Will's moans to go faster and harder only encouraged him even more until the point he was almost in a frenzy. He felt Will tense a little and reached between them, wrapping his hand around Will's neglected cock. Will let out a loud mewl as Horace's cool hand wrapped around him and began to stroke him.

"H-Horace! I-I'm c-cu-" Will saw white spots as he came, yelling Horace's name. Horace groaned in pleasure when Will's tight heat clamped down on him, milking him for all he was worth even without his permission, Will's name tumbling from his lips as if it were little but the whisper of the wind. He opened his eyes to see Will smiling at him. He smiled back and bent down so they could share their first real kiss.

"I think we could use a bath." Will said coyly and Horace smirked.

"I couldn't agree more, but our only option at the moment is an ice bath!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning Horace had the almost impossible mission of not snickering every single time he saw Will limping somewhere as they made breakfast and packed for the journey ahead. He finally decided the issue was life or death when Will's favourite throwing knife landed next to his head, embedded in the tree in front of him. But he still couldn't hide it when Will mounted Tug. He would remember that face for the rest of his life!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Will had discovered the next morning that riding a horse after your ass was thoroughly ridden last night was not a comfortable thing to do the next day. It left you hard, sore and embarrassed the whole trip. Horace's snickering wasn't helping either. Looking ahead after knocking Horace of Kicker he was relieved to see Terra Castle looming up ahead. The burial ground for every Royal Ranger.

Walking to the tombs within the abandoned castle gate Will spotted the symbol of fire of the mantle, accompanied with the evil eye. Standing before the tomb of Prince Igneel Rain Will couldn't help feeling humbled by the simple inscription left on the otherwise incredibly detailed and intricate crypt. Like all his problems were really quite small and simple…Horace didn't look like he was faring much better, though probably for different reasons than his own. Probably shocked Royalty had founded the original Ranger Corps.

_Royal Ranger Prince Igneel Rain, _

_Beloved Second Prince of __Araluen__. Specialist of long-range shooting and espionage _

_Founder of the Imperial Ranger Corps_

"_My Older Brother is my life, I will protect my life."_

Picking up the wooden box and letter on his way out he saw that within the box was a beautiful crystal rose with the inscription "_Mon Frere aime de Crepuscule_" (My Beloved Brother of Twilight) engraved into the stem of the intricate flower; The completed riddles written on folded parchment beneath it. With the lovers none the wiser that it was no little old lady who had caused the mayhem of the night before, but Ranger Crowley in disguise; it was time to go home.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: This is the Last One. When I do my final edit the story will be placed on AO3 as a single chapter. I may come back later and add to it.**


End file.
